Out of the Darkness
by SuicuneSwag
Summary: Suicune is a wild being. Running on paws of the North Wind, it purifies foul waters. It protects the springs, rivers, and lakes of this world. It has never called one place home, but that may eventually change. My take of what would happen if Ash caught Suicune during 4ever.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

You may have heard of me. I am a legend, an important one at that. While my two brothers either sit around, or run through forests, striking fear into human hearts, I protect nature.

I am Suicune. Child of the North Wind. I run with it, purifying foul waters. I am hunted, so I can not call one place home, or I will be captured. Forced to battle for human entertainment. If I fail and get caught, this earth will be polluted by humans. They think they can pour chemicals into rivers, trash into springs, and sludge into lakes. I can not be caught.

You are wondering why I brought you here? I am here to tell you my story.

We will begin now. Sit back and enjoy.

I'm running through the forest, making my way to the Lake of Life, which I visit every other full moon. It is not a full moon today, but I have been drawn here by instinct. Celebi is calling me to this lake, predicting a disaster. I have ran a long time so I rest around a river next to a town. I run over the water, creating water rivaling glass in transparency. I am not scared of being seen here, because this is a peaceful town, and they try to keep the river as clear as possible. It gets dirty from all of the ferries coming in, but that can not be controlled by the townsfolk. I stood about ten feet away from the river, and a ferry passed by. Three people saw me. One had messy raven hair and light skin. He had a Pokémon on his shoulder, a Pikachu, I think. Another had orange hair and light skin. The last one was squinty-eyed and had dark skin, and spiky brown hair. I ran away, not wanting to be seen. I was wary about people that I have never seen before. They were no exception.

After several minutes of drinking and foraging for berries, I ran to the mountain that I usually resided on when I went to the Lake of Life. I leaped up the mountain, being careful not to jump on loose rocks. I made it to the top to rest for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

I woke up in the morning at about sunrise to check if Celebi was at the lake. I bounded down the mountain, being careful not to hurt myself. Even though I can jump high, I could hurt myself if I didn't land right.

When I reached the ground I sprinted to the lake with speed rivaling an Arcanine. The lake was still pretty clear, due to the fact that I visited about a week ago. I could still see all of the Pokémon swimming around, and you could practically see the bottom. The Pokémon took good care of it.

I went back up to my spot on the mountain and sat there, listening to the chirping pidgeys. I was drifting off when I heard a loud noise and saw a blue aura pulse from a spot from the forest. It was close to Arborville, the town that honors me as the North Wind, and Celebi as Voice of the Forest. I visited from time to time. I knew that Celebi was back.

I sat down again, yet again, watching the beautiful forest. Coming here was like a vacation almost, because the waters of the lake were not filled with trash. The people of Arborville made sure that it never got too dirty.

About 15 minutes later, I felt a sensation. Legendaries know when other legendaries are being caught, and I felt Celebi being caught. Why would she let herself be caught? Was the main question on my mind. I saw a giant ball of trees and leaves being created. Someone was controlling Celebi. Making her destroy this forest is wrong.

For the second time today, I bounded down the mountain. This time, I didn't care about being hurt, I needed to save Celebi, and the forest.

I was at the lake. I saw two young human children being fired at by the controlled Celebi. I couldn't let them die. Before the beam hit them, I picked them up on my back, and ran away from the beam. I swear I heard an old woman say "The North Wind saved them!"

I saw the culprit. A member of blasted team rocket was on a branch of a tree. I jumped on the branch he was standing on, because my weight would make the branch fall.

The raven haired kid I saw on the boat was on my back. "You must've come here to help us out." He stated. I grunted in return. "Then we need you to take us to Celebi." He commanded me. I grunted again, and did as he asked. I do not like being commanded by humans.

The team rocket member released a Tyranitar. "Now's my chance to capture a Suicune too!" Not gonna happen. I am never going to be captured. He commanded the poor Tyranitar. "Hyper Beam!"

One of the other kids I saw on the boat was here, too. "We've got to help out! Onix!" He called out an Onix.

While the Onix and the Tyranitar sparred, I took the time to get on Celebi's monster.

The two kids on my back yelled, "Celebi!"

Obviously irritated, The monster started to shake.

I jumped off of it, next to the Onix. The Tyranitar started to come after me, but I ended it in one shot with a bubble. A bubble. Human trained Pokémon are weak. The Onix slapped it into the lake with its tail. The Onix collapsed, and the human called it back into its prison.

"Playtime is over children," Celebi's controller said. "Get them Celebi." The monster went at me with its arm, but missed me, and I ran up its arm because it got stuck in the ground.

It wrapped me in vines. I was stuck. It sent a shock through the vines and it hurt. I cried out in pain. The kids on my back fell off. It was up to them. I don't know what happened next. All I know is that the pain stopped for a second, but it was short lived. It started back up again. I thought this were my last moments of freedom. He would catch me. But he didn't. Humans are dumb.

We were crashing into the lake. It was dirty. If Celebi got out of this alive, the Lake would not save her. All the pain stopped, and I was released. I swam back to shore. This human is going to die. The kids landed on the shore, next to the crowding Pokémon, including me.

Celebi was withering. The humans put her into the lake, not knowing that it would not help her.

"The water is tainted. The lake is... Dying." The wise old woman said.

"But wait..." Diana said. "Suicune has the power to make the water clean again!" I knew her from a long time ago.

"Suicune," The brown haired kid who was on my back said. "If you clean the water we can save Celebi!" It does not work like that. But it was worth a shot.

I howled. I ran onto the lake, jumping wherever it needed to be cleaned. When I was done, I went back to shore.

They placed her back into the lake. It wouldn't work. They tried to feed her berries. The raven haired kid started to cry. Then everybody else did, including me. I howled. How could Arceus let her die?

A large hole in time formed above the lake. Celebi's forms came down from it. She was being resurrected!

She nodded at them. They all went back to the hole in time, and a large flash of light appeared, and I was temporarily blinded. I was soon able to see. I was about to run off when the raven haired boy yelled. "Suicune! Thank you for your help!" He then threw a ball at me, but it was purple and had a 'm' on it.

Oh no. Master ball. I ran, but it caught up to me and I felt myself turning into energy. My only prayer was that Master Balls could be escaped by legendaries.

I kicked and earn around in this invisible space, but it wouldn't let me escape. The rumors were true. It could catch any Pokémon.

I am enslaved.

I will never escape.

This world will die.

A/N

Aaaaannndd cut! Thank you for reading this. I had to watch pokemon 4ever about 5 times during the making of this chapter. Sooooo... How will Ash treat Suicune? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

How could this happen? I asked myself.

This is why I am wary of strangers.

I have heard rumors of Pokémon captured in Master Balls can never be released.

I have to admit, the inside of the Ball was actually pretty homey. It had several large Oak Trees and a pond, and it was fed by a waterfall. But that was all it had. You could hear the outside, but you could not see.

There was nothing else to do, so I leapt into a tree branch, where I slowly went into a lying state, put my head on my paws, and tried to sleep.

_I need to run. He is coming. He is going to destroy us. The boy! Where is he? I need to find him. All we've been..._

I woke up in a human house. I was on some sort of cushion pile. Where am I?

"Professor! It's up!" An all to familiar voice said. I looked the direction of the voice. It was that boy, and he was right in front of me. I growled to show my displeasure with being captured. He backed away, saying, "Good Suicune..." He tripped, and knocked over some lab equipment.

The Pikachu laughed at the boy. "My god Ash. I knew you were clumsy, but you really messed up this time!"

An aging man with graying hair with a lab coat came out of a room. He put his hand on his head and sighed. "Ash, be more careful. I'll let you slide this time because you thankfully didn't break anything."

"Sorry, professor." Ash said sheepishly. He made a fake smile. They didn't notice that I got up and was staring them down angrily.

The professor walked up to me and started stroking the side of my head. This didn't keep me from baring my teeth and growling though. He backed away calmly, but unlike Ash, he didn't crash into anything.

"Hey, don't worry, you get used to being out of the wild in no time! I've been taken from my family, but really, I like being with Ash better!" The Pikachu said. This really got on my nerves.

The entire rooms temperature dropped to -25 degrees. A misty blizzard formed around me, making it extremely hard to see. I could see perfectly, due to being my escape plan. And I have had to escape many times. They could see the silhouette of my body. I'm pretty sure they saw me bust the door open. I lifted the mist up and jumped on the windmill. I howled, and bounded off into the forest.

It was hopeless. They caught up to me. Ash flew on a Charizard, and he caught up to me. I finally gave up. I would be used for a prize. I would never be free.


End file.
